Deadtime Stories
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Hutch, Aaron, and Claudette try to get Saul to go to bed.
1. Spoilers

Aaron and Claudette were in Aaron and Hutch's den. He was showing her the many things he had.

"This is the T.V. and my bookcase…" Aaron blabbered on.

"Could do something fun?" Claudette asked. She knew Aaron was going to say yes soon. He didn't skip on adventure.

"Why? Is there something from my future going to happen? Tell me… tell me!" He shouted.

"Calm down. I just want to have some fun while I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked. Claudette said nothing. She simply smiled at him.

"Spoilers…"

"You always say that. If you're from my future, why won't you help me?"

She said nothing and only smiling. Aaron was confused by this woman. She knows something. He will get it out of her.

"I don't know everything, you know." Claudette said.

"Like what?"

"Well, your death. I don't know when you're going to die."

"I die all the time, what do you mean?" Aaron asked as Claudette giggled.

"I mean your last death. The day when you finally bite the big one." Aaron was confident that his death was not approaching. He was lucky like that.

Hutch and Saul entered looking tired and exhausted. Hutch took one look at Aaron.

"You died again?" He asked. Aaron shook his head in response.

"Alright… Saul, you're tired. Go to bed."

"I don't want too!" He whined. Hutch sighed.

"Every time…." Hutch said to himself.

"Saul, you look exhausted. Please go to bed." Saul made a pouting face.

"You want to hear a story?" Claudette asked. Saul looked up intrigued.

"What kind of story?"

"Aaron…." She turned to him, expecting a story.

"Who me? Why can't you….. Oh right. You're from the future."

Aaron looked around and saw his bookshelf. He looked at the books for a story to read.

"Let's see… 'Sex', 'The Joys of Sex', 'Cooking while naked', 'Robot Wars'…. Forget it. I'll just tell you my own story."

Saul went to his spot where he slept and curled up. Aaron sat next to him.

"What kind of story are you going to tell me?" Saul asked.

"Let's see…"


	2. The Soothsayer Cometh

"The story I'm going to tell you happened in a castle…." Aaron began to say.

_A long time ago…_

'_There lived a King, let's call him King Humphrey. He sat in his throne waiting for someone.'_

"_When's she coming?" He asked harshly at one of his guards._

"_I really don't know, sir. It's a quarter past eight." The wolf said._

'_Suddenly, the doors were open and out came Princess Lilly and Prince Garth. The two wore Octavian-style dresses and suits._

_Prince Garth panted as he approached Humphrey.'_

"_We couldn't find anyone who looked like the lady you described." Garth told the King._

"_Impossible! I know for sure she's out there." He determined for this to be some prank that the Prince was doing._

"_You'll find me that girl or you'll be beheaded." He said ominously. _

"_Yes, my Lord. As you wish." Prince Garth and Princess Lilly left the castle._

'_King Humphrey knew that this particular woman was out there. He kept dreaming and dreaming about her and seeing her on the streets._

_It was time he took action. He wasn't going to wait for some prince to help him. He was going to find her himself.'_

"_Guards! Ready the chariot." They complied with his order._

'_The King was in preparation for meeting with this mysterious girl. But first he needed to see someone else. _

_He went into the hallways of the castle to a door at the end of it. He opened and saw the Soothsayer, Aaron, diagraming and pinpointing locations._

_The soothsayer looked up and stopped what he did. He gave a salute to the king.'_

"_Stand down, Aaron. I need your help." Humphrey pleaded. He stood down._

"_What is it you need help with, your highness?" _

'_King Humphrey took out a paper from his pocket and showed it to him. It was picture, or more like a drawing._

_It was a drawing of the woman in an elegant dress.'_

"_I know about your quest for this girl. But be warned… love comes with a price."_

"_What the bloody hell does that mean?!" He shouted. The door behind him opened._

"_Your highness, the chariot awaits." _

_King Humphrey backed away and left the soothsayer's quarters. _


	3. Medieval Romance

'_King Humphrey sat in his chariot looking out the window for this woman. They searched high and low, but no one._

_He then stopped upon a market place. Maybe these locals have seen this girl._

"_Stop the chariot." He ordered. They stopped. _

_The king stepped out and looked around. Everyone stopped and kneeled before the king._

"_I'm looking for a woman…"_

"_Ain't we all?" A local joked. The king frowned._

"_This is no joking manner. Here is her picture." He held up the drawing and showed them._

'_One woman gasped. She presented herself to the king. Her hair was blonde with a flower in it._

_The king saw her and immediately was taken away. He had never seen a woman of such looks to be in a place like this._

_King Humphrey opened the chariot door for her to get in. She was confused by this.'_

"_What is this all about?" She asked._

"_A woman of such beauty shouldn't be here." The woman blushed._

"_What is thou name?" He asked._

"_Katelyn." She told him. Humphrey chuckled._

"_Even the name is of pure beauty and elegance."_

_She blushed even more. Katelyn took the king's paw and the two rode back to the castle._

_Katelyn had never seen a place so huge. She was in awe at the marble floors and windows._

"_Do you like?" The king asked._

"_I've never seen a place like this."_

_Humphrey stopped her for a second. _

"_I've been dreaming of a woman like you. And now…."_

"_And now?" Katelyn eagerly wanted to hear the rest._

_The king turned and took her paw in one paw and showed her a ring in the other._

"_Will you marry me?"_


	4. According to Plan

_Katelyn stood there in awe. Marry him? Marry the king… it was all too sudden._

"_I have to think about this." She told him. Humphrey was still smiling. _

"_Not to fear. I will wait for your response. But first, your chambers."_

'_King Humphrey clapped his paws and two guards came. Humphrey directed them to show Katelyn her room where she'll sleep._

_The king went over to the soothsayer as the three left to the room. He just had to tell someone he found the woman of his dreams._

_Down the hallway and through the door, the king meets with the soothsayer who was half-asleep._

"_Aaron…"_

"_What, what? Oh it's you. What do you ask my lord?" He asked when he woke up._

"_I actually found the woman I was talking about." He said jubilantly. Aaron shook his head in shame._

"_I saw into the future my lord. This woman is dangerous. If you court with her, it will end in death."_

'_But the king refused to listen to him. He was in love. He shrugged as he left the soothsayers room._

_Katelyn was in her luxurious room with purple curtains and a king size bed. She was met with royal standers and was treated like a queen._

_She liked it. Maybe she could consider marriage. He seemed like a nice guy. The door then opened behind her and she was met with the king._

"_How are you? Do you need anything?" Humphrey asked._

"_No, I'm fine. And yes…"_

"_Yes to what?"_

"_I will marry you." The king smiled and laughed. He went over to kiss his new bride._

"_We'll marry tomorrow. Bright and shiny tomorrow."_

_Katelyn thought this through and had a wonderful way to have the ceremony. And even the honeymoon._

_Everything was going according to plan… or so it would seem._

_Humphrey and Katelyn were ready for marriage, but not what would happen. _


	5. Medieval Hell

'_The festivities were in place forking Humphrey's and Katelyn's marriage. It was set perfectly for them to be wed._

_A minister oversaw the whole thing and watched as the beautiful bride walked up the aisle of the church.'_

"_Do you, Katelyn, take Sir Humphrey as your groom?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Sir Humphrey, take Katelyn as your bride?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife."_

_Humphrey and Katelyn kissed as the people of the church cheered. The newlywed couple headed out of the church to the chariot that waited for them._

"_After you…" King Humphrey said as he held the door open for Katelyn._

"_Thank you." She replied._

_The chariot left the presence of the church and went up to the King's castle. The couple sat there kissing and not paying attention to what was going to happen._

_The couple would soon feel the punishment of medieval hell._

"_I've got something for you." The king said. He pulled out a long, purple tapestry._

_The chariot headed to the castle which lay around a steep mountain. A branch was giving way to many rocks and boulders. _

"_This is the best gift ever. Thank you." They kissed again._

_The branch gave way to the many rocks' weight. The rocks came tumbling down._

_The many rocks hit the horses and chariot. One of the two horses tripped on the rock and fell over the other._

_The chariot went down with them down the mountain. Katelyn jumped out the vehicle with minor bruises and scars. But the king was still in there._

_The tapestry that Humphrey had wrapped around his neck. Humphrey jumped out as the chariot went over a cliff._

_The purple drape snagged a tree branch while it still around Humphrey's neck. Humphrey tried to take the thing off, but it was in a knot._

_The king was being hung alive. Katelyn saw this and tried to pull him up. But it was too late. Humphrey's neck had snapped when falling._

_As she got the king out on the floor, she sobbed. She couldn't take the pain of her lover's death._

_Do to the marriage, Katelyn was the Queen. She had to run the country into victory. That night, as she sobbed away in her sleep, an image of a wolf appeared. _

_She didn't know this wolf, but was drawn to him. She ordered the guards to look for this man. Maybe she can still be married to someone who loves her._

"….. The end."

Aaron finished the story. Saul was sleeping and the three wolves, Hutch, Claudette, and Aaron left the den.

"Great story." Hutch said. "How could you think of one so fast?"

"This happened to me when I was young. I saw the whole accident from my home."

The two wolves said nothing after that. At least Saul was asleep.

"Now, I have to go…" Aaron said. Claudette stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Just to see the world as a time traveler. I'll bring back a souvenir." Aaron mashed buttons on his manipulator and left.

"Hutch, I don't know how you put up with him."

"It's better not to think about it."


End file.
